


Interlude by a Waterfall

by T Roubles (DustyP)



Category: A-Team (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyP/pseuds/T%20Roubles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Team are resting before rescuing wild horses. <br/>The Colonel goes looking for his Lieutenant for some personal R 'n R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude by a Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> It's a while since I read this, even longer since I wrote it.
> 
> Thought I'd better warn any readers, that there's not a lot of plot, plenty of erotic scenes.

  
Hannibal got back to their temporary camp after seeing Murdock settled on guard duty.  The pilot was comfortably perched in the branches of a large tree that stood in solitary splendor on the open prairie.  He could see for miles and had one of the short-range radios in his pocket.  
  
Hannibal checked on the various positions of his little unit:  Amy and Daniel were still practicing their archery, but showing more interest in each other than they were in the target.    
  
B.A. and Daniel's nephew were sitting opposite each other, intent on some game.. and...  
  
 _Face?  Where was Face?_ Smith spoke his thoughts aloud, "Where's Face?"  
  
B.A. looked up, "Said he was gonna get a shower, he took one of the handsets," he added before returning to the board game.  
  
"Shower?" repeated the Colonel incredulously, gazing around at the flat empty plain, which was devoid of any visible water, except for the tiny stream they'd camped beside.  
  
The camp was hidden in a hollow surrounded by low hillocks that resembled frozen waves in a sea of grass.  
  
"You remember that place where the two rivers meet, there's a little waterfall, that's where he's gone," explained Amy, as she concentrated on aiming another arrow.  
  
Smith sighed in exasperation. "I didn't want us spread all over the country," he stopped, realising in all fairness he hadn't given that specific order. Trust Face to find a loophole in his orders - and just when he had a little time to relax with his Lieutenant before setting off for the rail-tracks to rescue the wild horses.  
  
"Oh well, no harm done," he said, "I'll go and find him."  He paused on his way to get his horse, "Don't any of you leave camp, and I mean anyone, we may have to move quickly."  
  
They all nodded their understanding, even the temporary members Daniel and young Shelley.  
  
Satisfied, Hannibal strode away, making a detour to his tent to get his towel and a clean shirt.  May as well take advantage of the water.  
  
"I'll take one of the handsets," he called out to B.A. "If Murdock comes through, give me a call  and we'll be right back."  
  
B.A. waved acknowledgment as Smith mounted his horse.  
  
He was beginning to look forward to this little trip; it was fine camping out, but it did cut down on one's privacy, and the way he felt about his Lieutenant he needed some privacy when they were together, even on a job.  
  
A little more than thirty minutes later, riding slowly, he'd reached the spot Amy had described. 

The little stream tumbled over the edge of a bank worn away by time, and splashed heavily in a froth of spray into the stone basin about fifteen feet below, then flowed into another stream, which eventually joined the larger river a few miles away.  
  
The large pool spreading at the foot of the waterfall was clear and cool, but empty of any human form.  
He must be here, thought Hannibal, noticing Peck's  horse grazing peacefully on the far side of the Pool.  
  
He dismounted and called, "Face..." anxiety beginning to claw at him when there was no answer. He called again. "Face, if you're hiding I'll tan your ass till it's raw."  
  
"Promises, promises," a laughing voice called and Hannibal's heart lifted at the sight of his Lieutenant standing slim and golden in the afternoon sunshine.

He was poised on a ledge of rock just beside the silver fall of water, stark naked, soaking wet, and completely unconcerned by either fact.   He waved, and Hannibal waved back, watching as his lover dived gracefully into the water, surfacing a few seconds later in the middle of the pool, his blond hair clinging wetly to his well-shaped skull.  
  
He swam across to where Smith stood on the rocks and treading water, smiled up at him, "Come on in, Colonel, the water's great."  
  
Smith sat down on his heels, holding out a hand. "In a minute.  Come here, you imp of mischief."  
  
Face swam right up to the edge of the pool, the stone basin shelved steeply and he was still chest deep in the water as he raised his hand to grasp the one Hannibal held out.  
  
Bracing himself, Hannibal stood up and yanked his Lieutenant out of the water.  
  
Peck came dripping out of the pool to find himself instantly enclosed in two powerful arms, while an eager mouth descended on his.  
  
The kiss was eminently satisfying to both and the younger man was panting slightly as he pulled back an inch or two, "Some people would think you'd missed me," he smiled.  
  
"I have, you know I have," said Hannibal softly, running a warm hand down the smooth-skinned back to cup one damp buttock. "It's ages since we've had a chance to be alone," he went on, his mouth moving lightly over the handsome features before returning to Peck's parted lips, his tongue delving possessively, passionately, inside.  
  
He felt his groin swelling at the nearness of his lover, feeling the warmth of Tem's naked body under the surface coldness of the water that still clung to his shapely limbs, as though reluctant to leave such a beautiful location.      
  
Face gasped, his mouth opening wider under Hannibal's, feeling his own sex stir under the stimulating thrust of the other's confined shaft.  
  
Hannibal drew back, wanting to be free of his clothes.   He started to unbutton his shirt, and yelled in exasperation when Peck jumped backwards into the water. "Hey, where're you going?"  
  
The sleek fair head surfaced a few feet out and Peck grinned at him.  "I'm waiting for you to join me, Colonel, it's lovely in here."  
  
Smith grimaced in frustration. "It's even lovelier inside you, which is where I want to be," his voice was soft, but Peck heard and blushed a fiery red at the open lust on his Colonel's features, the blue eyes burning into his.  
  
"Well, come on then lover," he managed to say as calmly as possible, feeling the heat between his thighs, "I have something to show you."  
  
"Good," the lascivious grin that accompanied that one word made Face blush even more.  
  
"Besides that, you sexy, insatiable creature," he joked.  
  
Hannibal lost no more time in stripping off his clothes and jumping into the water.  The coolness against his heated skin made him gasp and he swallowed a mouthful of water, coming up spluttering to find Peck just out of arm's reach, ready to help, but knowing it most likely wouldn't be necessary, as Smith was a powerful swimmer and had spent more time in the water than any of them, in his various monster film roles. Hannibal struck out towards him and Face turned, swimming tantalizingly in front of him, till they reached the far side of the pool.  
  
Face grabbed the ledge of rock and started to haul himself out of the water, but a large hand grasped his ankle and yanked him down again.  He surfaced spluttering to be imprisoned by Smith's arms, his mouth under gentle but determined assault from his lover's lips.  
  
They sank down under the water, their kiss unbroken, then touching the bottom, shot up again to smile widely at each other in delight.  Peck's body felt so good to Hannibal, the smoothness of his skin moving sensuously through the water brought Hannibal to a peak of excitement.    
  
Peck held up his hand as the Colonel's hands stroked over his hips, pulling him hard against his Smith's belly, gasping as the exploring cock touched his own. "Hannibal, wait a minute, I want to show you what I found under the waterfall."  
  
He yielded helplessly to another passionate kiss, then Hannibal let him go, boosting him out of the water with a helpful hand under his ass, managing to press his thumb between the curves to touch the tight muscle guarding the vulnerable opening of his body.  
  
Peck sat on the ledge of rock, his flushed face smiling down into his lover's then held out a hand to help the older man out of the water.       
  
The heat of the sun smote their water-cooled skins like a furnace and Peck stood up, holding out his hand.   "Come on, Hannibal, there's a great little hiding place under here."  
  
He led the way along the ledge of rock then stepped through the water, disappearing from view, but the hand in Hannibal's guided the Colonel as he also stepped through the silvery curtain.  
  
The Colonel blinked, they were in a tunnel cut out of the solid rock by the action of the water over eons.    
The light coming through the cascading water cast a greenish colour over their skin, and they both smiled at the picture they presented each to the other.  
  
"This way," Peck's tone sounded hollow and he led the way deeper into the rocky tunnel.  
  
After a few minutes the tunnel widened out into a small chamber and Smith came to stand beside Peck as the younger man pointed to the drawings on the rock wall.  
  
Hannibal was interested, he'd seen some of the better-known prehistoric rock paintings and these were similar.   A recognizable bull bison was depicted with energetic skill and what looked like a hunter with poised spear.   Other drawings were too faint to make out in the dim light, but it was obviously an  
undiscovered treasure house of history.  
  
Hannibal took a deep breath "Fantastic," he said, looking closer but not touching them.    
  
Peck nodded his agreement, "I bet ole Mr. Bonanza doesn't know about this. He'd have them locked away in a strong room, where no-one else could appreciate them."  
  
Hannibal nodded, then shivered.  Noticing this, Peck said, "Yeah, it is kinda cold.  Next time we can bring a blanket."  
  
"Next time?" questioned Hannibal as he turned to go back through the tunnel.  
  
"If you want... its nice and dry... closer to nature in the raw, so to speak." replied Peck.  
  
As soon as they were through the waterfall again, Hannibal turned to look at his lover. "Yeah, might be nice.  Kinda turns you on, doesn't it, making love where our forefathers did, millions of years ago."  
  
Peck smiled, then stepping close to his Colonel whispered.  "Making love anywhere with you, turns me on."  He kissed Hannibal on the nose, then dived into the water, with Hannibal close on his bare heels.  
  
They played and splashed in the sunlit pool until Hannibal managed to catch Face, his arms tightening around Peck's slender waist as he eagerly sought his mouth.   The Colonel had found an underwater rock and was balanced on it, as Peck wrapped both legs around his waist, his own arms tightening around Smith's neck as he passionately returned the kiss.  
  
Hannibal's hands slid down the younger man's wet back, cupping the firm rounded buttocks, sliding sensuously between the curves, the water adding to the silken, slippery feel of his lover's skin.  
  
His finger slipped inside the tight opening of Tem's body, making the younger man moan against his teeth  and press harder into the solid body supporting him.  
  
As Hannibal probed gently into the tight, hot channel he felt Tem's erect cock thrust against his belly.  The deeper his finger explored, the harder Tem thrust against him, tongue twining desperately around Smith`s.  
  
Face lifted his chin, throwing back his golden head, crying aloud, "Ohhh Hannibal," as a second hungry finger entered him.  
  
Hannibal's mouth lowered to Face`s smooth chest, taking one pert nipple into his mouth sucking and teasing until Face arched back further, his hands clinging to Smith's neck until he was almost horizontal in the water. His aroused cock thrust against the older, muscular body as his strong thighs tightened around Smith's waist,  shouting aloud in sheer, abondoned, delight.  
  
Smith felt the sudden flood of his lover's cream against his skin, warming the water between them, and he held on tightly as Face writhed and shuddered in his climatic passion. His own sex was pulsing with excitement, reaching up towards the heated valley at present occupied by his fingers.  
  
His eager lips left the nipple he'd teased to a peak and fastened on it's jealous twin, which, effected by the coolness of the water was standing proudly erect.  Sucking it greedily, Hannibal felt the tiny nub expand further under  his ravishing tongue.    
  
When Peck, his climax spent, slumped weakly against him, his blond head coming to rest on Smith's shoulder just above the water, Hannibal sighed in frustrated passion as the vice-like grip of his lover's long legs slackened and dropped from around his waist.  
  
It was uncomfortable standing on the slippery rock, and although he welcomed the weight of Tem's limpet-like limbs, he couldn't reach him properly.  His fingers were still caressing the silken walls of Tern's inner body, but he wanted more, much more. "Come on Tem, let's get out, I want you..."    -  
  
Peck raised dreamy, satisfied eyes, "Okay, Hannibal, but that was so good, felt marvellous."  
  
Hannibal raised one hand to trace his jaw. "I'm glad you enjoyed it my love, but it was such a waste.  I didn't get to taste a single drop."  He smiled as Peck turned a deeper shade of scarlet, and let his probing fingers slide gently away from their delightful sheath.  
  
Peck turned and swam gracefully to the side of the pool and hauled himself out, very aware of the scorching gaze following his every movement as Hannibal swam towards him, eyes lingering on the  tight round curves of that delectable rear.  
  
Peck held out his hand to help him out and they were soon standing close together.  
  
"Get your towel and clothes Hannibal, I'll show you my sunbathing spot."  
  
They moved around the edge of the pool together, gathering up Smith's scattered clothes, then Peck led the way to the other side of the pool were the sun was striking against the rocks with less force than before.  
  
He climbed over a huge rock and disappeared from view and when Hannibal followed, he found himself in a shallow rock basin surrounded on all sides by towering rock walls, with just the top half of the waterfall in view.   Even the sound of the water was muted, and a strange warm stillness prevailed.  
  
Peck's discarded clothes and towel were lying in a tidy pile on a flat rock that covered half of the stone basin.   "What'd you think?  Nice eh?" drawled Peck, spreading his arms to indicate his pleasure.     
  
"Yes, very nice - and secluded.  I like that best of all," said Hannibal, dropping his clothes anywhere, and advanced on the younger man, the light of desire making his blue eyes sparkle.  
  
"Don't you want to inspect the surroundings, make sure the location is secure?" teased Peck, edging backwards towards the rock containing his clothes.  
   
"Nope," said Hannibal, stalking him,  unable to stop his grin from breaking free.      
  
The recent memory of Face's slim, golden-skinned body gliding just under the water, with occasional glimpses of bare buttocks upraised as he dived, had set Hannibal's body aflame with lust, which the intervening minutes had done nothing to ease. The way his lover had clung to him as he climaxed, allowing his cream to mingle with the cool water, filled him with a sort of desperate tenderness at the suddenness and sweetness of the action, which had been brought on by his own deep caresses.   Now he couldn't wait to get his hands, and other parts of his anatomy, on that teasing, tantalizing devil.  
  
With a quick lunge forward, Smith captured the elusive figure and held him tightly, mouth lowering urgently to find Tem's willing mouth.   The kiss gentled as his overwhelming tenderness flooded up through his desire, and Face's laughing mouth grew softer and warmer in response.  
  
They stood there in the quiet sunshine, bodies closely entwined, the slim fair-skinned form pressed fiercely against the bulkier, silver haired figure of the still powerful  Colonel.  
  
"We can spread the towels on the rock," said Tem softly, his eyes the deep, inviting, blue-green of a sunlit sea, "it's not so hot now."  
  
Hannibal nodded. "We'll do that, don't want you to get a scorch mark on your delightful little.. er... back.." hurriedly changing the last word, as Peck's eyes flashed blue fire.  
  
"Oh, and what makes you think it won't be your er... little...er, back?" he asked crisply.     
  
 "Because," said Hannibal kissing him on the nose, "it's my turn, and I want you on your back, so I can watch your face when I come inside that lovely body of yours."  
  
A wave of sheer lust traveled down Tem's body, making him shiver in awesome anticipation, his eyes turning into hazy green smoke at the very thought of what his Colonel intended to do with him.  
  
"Oh!" was the unexpectedly meek reply, "that's okay then."  
  
Hannibal let go an inward sigh of relief.  Sometimes Face's temper was unpredictable, and the same comment made one day without response, could earn him a reprimand another time.  Tem allowed Hannibal to lead him over to the sun-dappled rock, and without a word, helped his Colonel spread both towels on the warm surface.  
  
That done to their satisfaction, they sat down, allowing their legs to dangle over the higher edge, watching each other with hungry eyes.  
  
Hannibal slid one hand down Tem's back, making the younger, man arch and stretch like a lazy kitten, while the other tilted the firm chin further back so he could kiss the slightly parted lips.    
  
Face's arms went around Smith's body, sliding up to the broad shoulders as gradually the kiss deepened, their tongues touching and caressing each other.  Tem gasped against Smith's nibbling teeth as the Colonel's hand slid down to rub across one tender nipple, allowing Smith to conquer and subdue his tongue.  
  
Peck's hands slid down to his lover's broader hips, sliding across Smith's back, then trailed one teasing finger across his stomach, feeling, even at this early stage, the tip of Hannibal's erecting sex.  
  
It was the older man's turn to gasp at the light touch, and he pushed gently, lowering Tem to the towels, his mouth moving eagerly down the younger man's long throat to lick the softly pulsing hollow there, before descending to tongue each nipple to a hard peak.   His hand stroked down Peck's body, across his lower belly, then slid between the lean thighs which parted eagerly for him, stroking the hardening flesh nestling there.    
  
Peck's hands hadn't been idle, stroking and sliding up and down Hannibal's broad back and down his thighs, moaning slightly at Smith's persuasive and possessive touch.     
  
Smith moved to kneel astride the smaller man's long legs, smiling down at his expectant lover. "Okay Tem? Not too hot for you?"  
  
Peck shook his head, eyes focused on Smith's mouth, "The rock isn't, don't know about you," he managed to tease, almost breathless with anticipation.  
  
Smith lifted each of his lover's long legs, positioning them across his own hips, widening the distance between them as he did so.  Peck automatically tightened his thighs, enclosing Smith's body in a firm grip.  
  
Hannibal leaned forward between the spread legs, hands sliding up each one until they reached the bunched genitals lying so vulnerably exposed, stroking the heavy shaft and squeezing the swollen testicles with tender fingers.  
  
Peck's eyes were bright with excited anticipation and Hannibal didn't make him wait any longer before sliding his fingers under the rounded curve of his ass, searching for the hot entrance to his lover's body.  Finding it, he pushed careful fingers inside, feeling Peck's body arch to his gentle invasion.  He lowered his head, kissing Tem's navel, his tongue licking the moisture caught in the slight depression there, then felt a warm dampness flood against his probing, stimulating fingers.  
  
Satisfied that his younger lover was ready and willing for him to continue, he removed his fingers from their warm sheath and stroked his own hardening flesh, feeling the heat of desire on the throbbing shaft head, and hoped there was enough lubricant to ease himself into the willing body without hurting his beloved.  
  
"I want you, Tem.  I want to see your face, your eyes when I come inside you. I've always wanted that." Smith paused, "I want to know every single part of you, and if that makes me possessive, I'm sorry."  
  
Peck's eyes were huge, the pupils dilated with need, "I want you too, Hannibal," he gasped out, his hands thrown outwards and upwards his head framed between them, the drying mane of fair hair flowing over the towels, standing out like molten gold against the grey rock.  
  
Smith smiled down at him, then pushed the pulsing head of his sex against the tight opening of Peck's body, hesitated a second then pushed harder. He watched his lover's face avidly as he entered the slender form, saw the green eyes darken momentarily with the first shock of penetration, then sparkle with delight.  
  
Smith started to move in his own rythmn, his cock easing out then plunging in again, making Peck gasp at the exquisite friction.  Again and again Smith moved, each time penetrating a little deeper, growing a little harder and larger, watching the way Tem's expression changed each time, his eyes sparkling with the acknowledgment of Hannibal's curiosity, inviting him to share his thoughts.  
  
Then as Hannibal's sex grew harder still, filling the slender body to capacity, the summer sea blue of  Face's eyes showed a gradually deepening sense of excitement and an awareness of the depths of Hannibal's love as well as his desire. Tem's mouth opened in an 0 of pleasure, his eyes turning a hazy green, until Hannibal felt he was drowning in a pool of emerald fire.  
  
At the sight, he grew even harder and began to pulse and thrust strongly, filling his lover with almost unbearable waves of sensation until Tem's world was filled only by the burning, pulsing flesh within him, and sapphire blue eyes gazing down at him tenderly, seeming to see into his very soul.  
  
Face closed his eyes in sheer ecstasy, his body helpless under the demands of the seemingly insatiable organ lodged so deeply and sweetly within him.  They flew open, widening still more as Hannibal's hand stroked his erecting shaft, his body writhing erotically, tanned legs tightening around Hannibal's waist, opening his body still further to his lover's demands.  Face rode each deep thrust of Hannibal's body, welcoming the passion and near-violence, his hands clutching Smith's strong  forearms for support.  
  
Hannibal's teeth clenched, biting back a moan of sheer excitement, unwilling to let go his climax, wanting to prolong this exquisite torture, as he felt his burning flesh absorbed into the sweet hot depths of Tem's body.  His eyes never left the flushed, handsome face and tossing fair head, hearing as well as feeling, the surge of emotion as the exploring head of his cock touched, caressed and stimulated the pleasure points inside that golden body and sent Tem's body into a writhing frenzy, feeling the hot dampness spread across his stomach as his incoherent lover climaxed.  
  
Then Hannibal saw a sight that would stay with him forever.  He saw a dawning surrender surface slowly in the hazy green eyes, heard Tem sob his name softly.  Then, as if his body had waited for that one moment of complete surrender as Tem gave himself totally, every part of  himself, without reservation to his lover, Hannibal climaxed in an explosive burst of desire and love.   His scalding seed pulsing endlessly into the confines of Face's slender body, deeper and further then either had experienced before, making them both cry aloud as the sensations grew too much to absorb in silence.  
  
Even as the exhausting and exhilarating spasms began to subside, Hannibal realised with delight that he'd neither forced nor asked for that total surrender, his lover had given it freely and lovingly, and his heart felt full to overflowing at the unselfish giving of self  he'd just accepted from his younger lover.  
  
His bare chest heaving in exertion, Hannibal's hand went on squeezing Face's softening shaft, as the other went to caress the scarlet face in wordless gratitude, stroking softly until the tightly closed eyes opened and Hannibal caught his breath at the look of amazed triumph and sheer unadulterated pleasure shining in their green depths.  
  
His own blue eyes sparkled down at the sprawled, satiated form, smiling with love and tenderness, acknowledging their mutual satisfaction and complete  bonding of minds and bodies.  
  
Tem's hands slid up Hannibal's arms and round his neck. "Nothing much left to say, is there lover?" he said in a cracked whisper.  
  
Hannibal's cock was still lodged within him and at the melting look that Tem gave him,  it hardened again, stimulated by the mere sound of that beloved voice. The fair young man's eyes widened again in surprise.  
  
"Well, maybe just a little something more," Hannibal teased as his penis thrust again, less violently then subsided, staying in its sheath for a few more comforting moments, unwilling to leave the scene of its recent extraordinary fulfillment, or break the physical bond that joined their bodies and thoughts.  
  
Their loving had always been good, sometimes gentle, sometimes rough and boisterous, but here in this remote place, on a hot afternoon, they had reached the heights of passion that neither had ever experienced before.  
  
Tem's legs slipped slowly from Hannibal's waist, to lie either side of his Colonel's thighs, relaxed, abandoned, his arms flung out over their rocky couch.  
  
Only then did Hannibal became aware of the hard rock under his knees, and that Tem's buttocks, still rested across his thighs.  
  
The sun was warm on his back and striking golden highlights in Tem's blond hair, as he slowly, reluctantly slipped from his lover's satisfied and drained body. Lying down beside his Lieutenant's satiated form, his arms reached out to cradle the sun-warmed figure, feeling exhausted, happy and exhilarated at the same time.     
  
His lips gently kissed Face's damp forehead, mind still full of the emotions he'd witnessed in his lover's eyes and on his expressive features as he'd entered and taken possession of his willing flesh.    
   
Recalling the mutual giving and receiving of delight, having actually seen the pleasure they shared as well as feel it physically, sobered and excited him.  
  
Tem sighed, stretching languorously, his chin on Hannibal's chest, his own mind filled with the memory of his Colonel's hungry shaft reaching so deeply inside him.  Smith's blue eyes sparkling with love, even as he thrust so possessively, turning Face's blood to fire and making him want to open his mind and body even further to show his trust and acceptance.  
  
The satiated couple lay closely entwined in the afternoon sunshine, contentedly thinking warm thoughts of each other, as they fell asleep, with nothing but the muted music of the waterfall to impinge on their pleasant dreams.  
  
The End.  
December 1986.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
